earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Teddy
'''Teddy' (テディ), also known as the Boss of the BB Gang (BBだんのボス, B.B.'s Boss in the English prototype), is an optional playable character in Mother. Normally, he is the fourth character to join Ninten, as he can only join if the party consists of Ninten, Lloyd, and Ana. He usually uses physical strength as his primary weapon, along with an assortment of different swords and knives. His strongest weapon is the Katana. As a boss, he shares his in-battle theme with the Hippie. Biography In the game, Teddy believes his parents were killed by mountain beasts, forcing him to become self-dependent. Later on, he became the leader of the Bla-Bla Gang, a notorious gang in Valentine. After three turns, he decides to join Ninten's group to avenge his parents, replacing Lloyd. Later in the game, Ninten, Ana, and Teddy can rest at a cottage near the lake in the middle of Holy Loly Mountain. At this point, Ninten shares a dance with Ana, but soon afterwards a robot finds Ninten and attacks them. The party is saved by Lloyd, but Teddy is injured, forcing Lloyd to rejoin the group. Avoidance of Teddy's Loss Although there is a way to avoid losing Teddy and proceed to beat the game as normal, it comes with the loss of Lloyd. In order to perform keeping Teddy, Ninten and his friends must completely ignore Valentine for the time being. In other words, have Lloyd with Ninten's party or else, Ninten will have to get rid of Teddy because he would not yet have the seventh piece of the Eight Melodies from EVE and the only way to do that is to have Lloyd to repair a broken boat that leads to EVE. Instead, Ninten and the crew must progress onwards to Holy Loly Mountain, also known as Mt. Itoi. At the mountain, go to the boat, have Lloyd repair said boat, go to the underwater laboratory, pick up EVE, and instead go up to battle R•7038XX, and allow EVE to sacrifice herself. After picking up the seventh melody, as well as the Memory Chip assuming one is playing the Gameboy Advance remake Mother 1+2, Ninten or Ana can teleport to Valentine, pick up Teddy, and proceed to beat the game as normal. However, if Ninten decides to go to the back room in the healer's cabin, then Teddy will be crippled after the fight with R7038 and Lloyd will return. One of the few prices to pay in preforming this technique is that if you keep Teddy, Lloyd's gadgets and weapons, such as the Super Bomb, will have no use until Lloyd returns to the party. In the original Family Computer version, another way to avoid losing Teddy is to use the Flea Bag, and after 255 turns the battle will automatically end in a draw. If this happens, the party will be invisible and Lloyd will never arrive to take Teddy's place, making the game unwinnable if the seventh melody is not yet heard. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Teddy appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of any character's trophy in The Subspace Emissary increases their resistance to battering attacks by 10. Trivia *Teddy's equivalent in Mother's sequel, EarthBound, is said to be Frank Fly. Both are misguided leaders of delinquent gangs who eventually see the error of their ways and support the protagonists; however, unlike Teddy, Frank is not a playable character. Also, both have the Hippie's theme play when they are fought. Another equivalent to Teddy in EarthBound is said to be Poo. While neither Poo nor Teddy share similar roles in their corresponding games, and in addition lack similar appearances, there are similarities extending between each other's attacks. *If Ninten refuses to let Teddy join the party three times, Ninten's Father calls and tells Ninten and co. to let Teddy join immediately. If Ninten refuses again, then his party will be teleported back to Ninten's House, regardless of whether Ninten or Ana have learned PSI Teleport. *Perhaps due to the game's nonlinear nature, the Family Computer version of Mother does not state if Teddy heals from his injuries, which leaves his fate unknown. In the English prototype and Mother 1 + 2, he fully recovers and sings daily at The Live Show, even if he didn't join the party. *Jack was his early fan-name amongst English fans. When the characters' real names were discovered, it was phased out. *If Teddy is still in the party, via the method mentioned above, then he too is allowed to Sing to beat Giygas he can be taken to the battlefield where Giygas lies. *In Earthbound there is a character sprite in Twoson that looks very similar to Teddy. *Teddy, in Mother, carried a knife during the boss battle against him (as shown below), but this was removed during localization in the Earth Bound prototype (also shown below). His left elbow was also changed for unknown reasons. *Teddy began smoking when he was 10 and got caught when he was 11. BB boss.png|Picture of Teddy (with his knife) as seen in Mother, and without his knife in Earth Bound Zero. Category:Playable party members in Mother Category:Mother Characters Category:Temporary party members in Mother Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Bosses